characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama
Saitama is the protagonist of the hit anime and manga One Punch Man, based on the webcomic of the same name. Background As a child, Saitama used to watch superhero shows many times, and wished to be like those heroes. One day, he saved a kid with a really weird chin from a crab mutant. After the thrill that he experienced that day, he decided to become a hero for fun. Saitama started a daily training schedule which consisted of 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 squats along with running 10 km every single day. He ate three meals a day, but only a banana as breakfast. These daily activities were extremely tough and caused his body excruciating pain; muscle aches and internal bleeding. However, Saitama didn't give up and continued his training day after day. After hundreds of days, Saitama gained uncanny strength, but at the cost of his hair. Powers & Abilities *'Extreme Physique:' Saitama's strict training routine turned him into the strongest man on his universe, being able to finish almost all of his foes with just one punch. He's also extremely fast and durable, to a ridiculous extent. *'Normal Series:' His standard series of attacks against average foes. **'Normal Punch:' Saitama casually punches his opponent, obliterating almost every opponent it hits. **'Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama throws a rapid barrage of normal punches with one hand. *'Serious Series:' This is what happens when he puts effort into his attacks. He only uses them on extremely powerful foes. **'Serious Punch' **'Serious Side Hops: '''Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. **'Serious Headbutt''' **'Serious Table Flip:' Saitama grabs the ground below him and throws a city-sized chunk of the battlefield into the air for several minutes. *'Psychic Resistance:' Somehow in his training, Saitama became extremely difficult to manipulate telekinetically. *[https://twitter.com/oocanime/status/675324203705442304 He can wiggle his ears: His special ability.] Feats Strength * He can decimate most foes with just one punch, no matter how big they are. * Threw a punch that didn't connect to anything and destroyed the landscape with its shockwave. * His Serious Punch was able to completely negate and destroy Lord Boros' Collapsing Star, which is implied to have planet-busting power. * He destroyed a large meteor with just one punch. * Broke a sword with his teeth. * His afterimages destroyed Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. * Table-Flipped the ground and the building below it, flipping his enemy's sense of direction. * Jumped from the Moon back to Earth. * Before becoming One Punch Man, destroyed a car while attempting to save a kid. * Took out a wall of a nuke proof shelter and a Demon-Class Shelter while holding his bladder. * Lifted a man with just two chopsticks with ease. * Took out a rooftop of the heroes HQ, which was untouched by city-busting attacks. * Punched hole in Sea King and destroyed the landscape behind him. * Knocked out Garou to the point where he has no memory of Saitama. Speed * He can keep up with Speed-O'-Sound Sonic's speed. * Instantly covered 1,500 metres in the physical examination. * Dodged a massive laser beam cannon which was right in front of him in just seconds. * Saitama can block Lightspeed Flash's attack, which is assumed that Flash can attack fifteen times in a nanosecond. * Fast enough to run on walls. * Ran down a building to save a piece of salmon that fell from his lunch on the roof, and get up said building without on-lookers even noticing he did that. * Jumped from the Moon to the Earth in a matter of seconds. * Can dodge attack while sitting down on a chair. Durability * Came out of the fight with Boros nearly unscathed. * Tanked attacks that had enough strength to destroy an entire city. * Casually shrugged off Geno's 500 metre range blast. * Survived the vacuum of space multiple times. * Capable of surviving an atmospheric reentry without a single scratch except for his clothes. * Can shrug off telekinetic attacks from powerful users like throwing rocks, telekinetic shock waves and being ripped apart from a TK twister. * Barely was fazed during the battle between Fubuki and Tatsumaki, which took place underground the New Heroes Association HQ and cause the place to be shook. * Can tank blows from Asura, who blew Genos' attacks away. * Can take punches from Sea King, who can punch a shelter designed to survive a nuclear war and stomp most of the A class hero. * Tanks a punch capable enough to set metal to blaze. * Killed a man with his thumb Skill * Defeated Garou, the human monster who was stomping the majority of the S-class heroes. * Defeated Lord Boros, an alien invader who is considered undefeatable and has implied planet busting power. * Before becoming One Punch Man, managed to defeat Crabrante with his own tie. Weaknesses *'Effort:' Due to his godly strength, Saitama has grown so bored of fighting that he never puts full effort into his fights any more, leaving him fighting far from his maximum potential. CPW's Conclusions Victories *vs. Lex Luthor (DC Comics) - Lex Luthor's Profile Losses *vs. Goku (Dragon Ball) - Goku's Profile Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Neutral Good Category:One Punch Man Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Madhouse Category:Web Comic Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Viz Media